1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system, apparatus and method for the non-lethal restraint of a vehicle, a person, or an animal through the use of an entanglement device that will entangle such vehicle, person or animal. The non-lethal entanglement device incorporates a plurality of tendrils, filaments, tentacles, cables, ropes or straps, or a combination there of, that are propelled from a housing by compressed gas, an explosive charge, a rocket based projectile or by pressure generated by a gas generator of the type commonly used in air bag deployment apparatus. Filaments that are launched from the device may be attached to projectiles that may carry adhesive substances, conductive substances, or barbed capture elements that will adhere, stick or hook onto to a target surface. The filaments are designed to assist in entangling a target vehicle, a target person, or a target animal and restrain the targeted element.
This invention is also directed to a system, apparatus and method for the non-lethal deterrent of a target through the use of a device that will deliver chemical agents or electric shock mechanisms for repelling persons or animals. The non-lethal device incorporates a plurality of projectiles that are propelled from a housing by compressed gas, an explosive charge or by pressure generated by a gas generator of the type commonly used in air bag deployment apparatus. Projectiles may be projectiles, in one embodiment, frangible balls, carrying chemical agents, adhesive or conductive substances or barbed capture elements or a combination thereof that will adhere or stick to a target surface. Filaments may be included to deliver electric shock mechanisms to the target.
The inventors also contemplate using the broad technology disclosed herein in an aquatic environment where the entanglement technology can be used to restrain boats, submarines and other water-borne vessels. The entanglement technology will render the propulsion mechanisms, such as, but not limited to propellers jet-pumps, and screw drives, as well as steering motors and steering equipment such as rudders, and the like of boats, submarines, hovercraft, and other water-borne vessels hydrodynamically inefficient. Such entanglement caused situations will impede the vessel's progress, and in some cases stop the vessel, by fouling propellers, jet-pumps, and other underwater or water-line control surfaces of a vessel.
A further application is to use the non-lethal restraint device as an ancillary device floated on or under the water, in a single or in an array configuration in which the systems intelligently communicate (net centric) to locate a target vessel and activate the closest device to ensnare and disable the target vessel. In another embodiment an array of multiple systems can be directed to swarm to and around a target. The devices, either above or below the surface of the water, may incorporate a propulsion device enabling the devices to be directed to a target and swarm around it.
The inventor also contemplates that the entanglement device, system and method can be used as a perimeter defense system to deter, restrain, or identify targets by marking with a trackable substance or device, for instance, a paint or fluorescent substance or an electronic tracking device.
In another embodiment the inventor contemplates that the entanglement device, system and method can be launched from a ‘launch platform’ such as a missile tube, torpedo launcher, sono-buoy launcher, pneumatic launcher, grenade launcher, mortar tube, shotgun, or the like, or by other means, such as, but not limited to, a projectile, mortar, flying disc, remote controlled aircraft, shotgun shell, launched grenade or missile.
A further embodiment is an entanglement device, system and method that is hand launched, thrown, or tossed like a projectile, hand grenade, flying disc bola device, glider or the like. Thus the entanglement device, system and method can be hand-placed, tossed, buried, submerged at a variable depth. It can be configured as a landmine, sea-borne mine, sono-buoy, claymore mine, or ‘bouncing betty’ mine. Among other configurations.
A further application is to use the non-lethal restraint device as an ancillary device mounted on a riot shield, post, wall, or mounted on crowd control vehicles so that projectiles, such as frangible balls or other such projectiles containing chemical irritants, marking paint, or adhesives, can be launched, either in volleys, in a successive “escalation of force,” or in one massive launch event where all the projectiles are launched at once at targeted aggressors.
The inventors also contemplate attaching an electric shock delivery option, such as an electric shock weapon using electro muscular disruption or shaped pulse systems launched or delivered from a protective shield or peripheral defense device. Another option is incorporate an electrically conductive adhesive to enhance the shock delivery mechanism.
Still a further option is to attach entangling fibers to the projectiles launched from the shield, post, vehicle or other mounting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicants herein expressly incorporate by reference material identified in the following publications.
Greg Lucas, “Bay Area's New Efforts in the War on Terror Coast Guard Weapon: High-tech net to keep boats from off-limits areas,” San Francisco Chronicle Article, Aug. 10, 2005. (Available on the Internet.).
Honeywell Spectra Technical Bulletin, HON-PF-PS10, (Available on the Internet).
Steven H. Scott, “Sticky Foam as a Less-Than-Lethal Technology,” Sandia National Laboratory, US DOE Contract No DE-AC04-96AL8500, CIRCA 1994.
T. D. Goolby and K. J. Padilla, “Sticky Foam Restraining Effectiveness Human Subject Tests for the Less-Than-Lethal Foam Project,” Sandia Report, Jul. 8, 1994 UNCI (Available on the Internet).
The applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.